


He Dreams of Green Eyes

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, M/M, Pre-episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: At night, Emmanuel dreams of strange wonderful times full of love and of a certain green eyed man who stares at him adoringly. Set during The Born-Again Identity. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFNET on 12/6/2012

At night, Emmanuel dreams of strange wonderful times full of love and of a certain green eyed man who stares at him adoringly. Every night after praying, as he lays down to sleep, he prays to God one last time to let the dreams continue. The things he sees himself do – the sins he commits in these dreams – are all overshadowed by the allure the green eyed man seems to have. The effect is so rapid, so miniscule, that, even though it is a sin, he can't help but want to reach out and touch him. The mere thought gives him chills.

Sometimes, he wakes up screaming a name. Dean, according to a terrified Daphne, he always screams out Dean. He feels the name is familiar somehow but the only person he can think of is the man from his dream. But how can a man who only exists in his subconscious hold such a real name. It is so unfathomable that he takes it upon himself to try it out.

Somehow he is able to control his dream. After he discovered he could heal people, he stopped questioning how and why he could do the things he did. He goes to bed that night and imagines the clear green eyes, the beautiful smile and the rich deep voice of his mystery man.

Fully manifested in his head, the man looks at Emmanuel and says, "It's just you and me this time, Cas."

Emmanuel stares at him and, very carefully, asks, "Dean?"

"Yeah, buddy," is the reply he gets. Dean, that's his name. Finally a name to the face he's been dreaming about for such a long time. "Are you okay?"

Dean stares at him waiting for him to say something. And so he does, a wide smile on his face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

In the morning, Emmanuel wakes up with a big smile and a cheery mood. Little does he know his dream man is just a few hours away, driving desperately to find a healer.

Emmanuel goes to the market, like he does every Monday, gets his groceries and waits in line to pay. He doesn't know that two demons are breaking into his home, the home he shares with a sleeping Daphne.

As he walks home, he doesn't know Dean has arrived, knocking on the door impatiently, and then, suspecting something wrong, knives the man who'd greeted him.

As Emmanuel turns the corner, he doesn't know Dean is wrestling a demon against the door.

As he reaches the steps to his house, all Emmanuel sees is a bloody knife, two dead men and a certain green eyed man standing on his front porch – staring at him like he's seen a ghost.

"Dean?"

* * *

_End._


End file.
